Sir Lancelot
Sir Lancelot was a Knight of the Round Table and best friend to King Arthur. He helped Arthur conquer his kingdom of Britannia and later travelled with him aboard Camelot to venture into space. Lancelot was often at the fore due to his bravery, making him the perfect leader for 'away teams'. Lancelot was a womaniser who sought to woo as many ladies as he could manage. Description Appearance He wears white armour and his signature tabard is blue and patterned with a traditional, yellow coloured fleurs-de-lisPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He has dark, curly hairPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. and is tall and dashing. Personality Lancelot will jump at any opportunity to woo women, even space alien women. He considers himself to be a knight of virtue and honour, even proclaiming 'conquering space babes' to be a worthy quest for a knight such as him. Lancelot considers women of a sexual nature to be great women, and he declares Morganna le Fay to be the greatest of them all for her frank sexual openness but she only has affection for Arthur. Lancelot abhors the notion that he might get married, even to a woman of Morgan's calibrePan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Lancelot isn't very smart and is prone to making mistakes and rushing headlong into battles. He likes to lead and wants even his own son to appreciate the chain of command. He isn't above making practical jokes. He has a steadfast sense of honour so he wouldn't execute a surrendered foe and would often offer the opportunity for surrender, especially of a much weaker opponent. This same honour would lead him to battle against traitors, even if they didn't betray him personallyPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He, like his friend King Arthur, dislikes winning battles easily as there is no honour in itPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He has a fervent belief in the Christian God and will attempt to convert aliens to his faithPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He encourages sexual exploits in his son, Sir GalahadPan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Friendships King Arthur Main article: King Arthur Lancelot has a very close friendship to King Arthur, who regards Lancelot as his most trusted friend and knight. Sir Robin Dagonet See also: Sir Robin Dagonet Sir Robin Dagonet is another knight of the round table that is far from the sharpest mind. Most see him for what he is and dislike him. Sir Lancelot, however, views Sir Robin's crazy and dull-witted actions as impossibly bold actions with some incomprehensible intelligence behind themLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Love Interests Shallott Main article: Shallott TBA Queen Guinevere Main article: Queen Guinevere When Lancelot first saw Guinevere he was struck by her beauty, despite her being Arthur's wife. Family * King Bors - uncle * Sir Bors - cousin * Prince Lionel - cousin Sir Galahad Main article: Sir Galahad Sir Galahad has a somewhat awkward relationship with his father, Sir Lancelot, as they do not have much in common and Galahad doesn't understand his father's boorish behaviour. For many years, Lancelot never told Galahad the identity of his mother. Skills Combat Sir Lancelot is a valiant and skilled warrior in combat, able to overcome many foes single-handedly even without armour. He has a knack for steeling the horses of his enemiesPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Arondight Main article: Arondight The magical sword Arondight was forged by the demon lord Baal on Mount Athirat. Vivane was able to cast a ward upon the hilt of the sword so that one who is pure of heart can wield it and amplify its powers. It was then given to Sir Lancelot du Lac. Lancelot obtained the evil sword from Vivane, his Fairy God-Mother, at the same time that she empowered Excalibur for King Arthur when they travelled to Lake Glaslyn in WalesPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Berić Main article: Berić Berić is Lancelot's fighter craft. It is long and sleek and has two rear nacelles that glow red with plasma when extended for more speed. The starfighter has shields that can protect from smaller asteroidsLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Sir Lancelot was lost as a baby and adopted by Vivane, the Lady of the Lake, who became his fairy God-mother and nurtured. When his true family was found he was returned to his uncle, King Bors. Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 After he united much of Britannia under his rule, King Arthur had made plans to further his domain with Ireland and Scotland. His allies, however, had to return to their own lands in Gaul to counter their rival king Claudas of Berry. King Hoel of Brittany was the guardian to Arthur's sister, Anna, and he would attack Claudas head on. Anna went to Vannes where Arthur had landed with his knights and she joined him in the attack against Claudas' rearPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. Sir Bors explained how the land had been laid waste by King Uther and the Knights Templar, pushing Anna to suspect there had been witches here once. She got into a theological argument with Bors and Arthur before three people appeared on the horizon, fleeing guardsmen. The group came under attack and Sir Bors could only save one of the people fleeing so he chose to rescue the damsel, Lady Clare Bertilak, rather than his own brother, Prince Lionel. Lionel was almost killed but the third escapee, Sir Lancelot, slew the guard attacking Lionel. Guinevere was instantly suspicious of Lady Bertilak due to her unusual advances on Sir Bors. She reported that she was held captive by King Claudas due to her beauty. She requests Sir Bors swear an oath to protect her and Sir Bors, unable to refuse such a request for his honour, agreesPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Lancelot became Arthur's newest knight and was instantly declared his best friend by virtue of liking cheese. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered man. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercyPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. Some weeks later and Arthur's group must return to Britannia. He bade a fond farewell to his sister, Anna, asking to to stay safe. But when his group made rode some miles they were stopped by the mysterious woman that had been following his sister. She introduced herself as Nyneve and that she would be travelling with them, despite Arthur refusing to allow it. She intended to become the latest student of Merlin the Elder. Queen Guinevere recounts a legendary story of the Lady Nyneve of legend, who left her beloved and joined an evil Irish king for supernatural powers. Nyneve insisted that the legendary Nyneve left Britticus, the former lover of the story, for a better man and Guinevere was left in little doubt that the story revolved around the very Nyneve before them. Nyneve admired Guinevere's cunning and smarts. When they reached Stonehenge in England, Merlin welcomed his new apprentice merrily. He then bestowed a blade unto Arthur that had taken over a century to craft. Morganna le Fay and Lynne, Merlin's two existing students, started bickering and fighting with magic while Merlin ignored them. Merlin revealed that he had given the blade Potential but he, despite the powers of NeSorcerer, could not unlock that Potential so Arthur had to take it to the Lady of the Lake in Wales. They left Nyneve with Merlin and travelled to Wales. Guinevere was pleased to visit her homeland. The entourage halted at the base of Mount Snowdon while Arthur travelled upwards with just Lancelot and Bedivere. They came to Lake Glaslyn where they were met by Vivane, the Lady of the Lake. She turned out to be the Fairy God-Mother of Sir Lancelot, whom she found and raised as a baby. She bestowed the evil blade, Arondight, upon Lancelot but told him how she had blessed the hilt so that only one of tremendous honour could wield it. She then unlocked the powers of Excalibur and tasked them with bringing justice through the lands of Britannia. Space Camelot ''See also: Space Camelot'' The Solar System Raising Camelot As King Arthur's closest friend, Lancelot is invited to Arthur's secret meeting at Tintagel Castle, in Cornwall, where he unveils the discovery of a ship buried deep beneath the earth of Great Britain which, he claims, can fly through the sky and into space. At Arthur's mention of 'conquering space babes', Lancelot vouches that he is in. However it would require Morgan le Fay to sacrifice her magical island home, Avalon, to absorb and use enough magical energy to raise the ship from beneath the land. She is eventually goaded into compliance by Merlin the Younger after attempting to blackmail Arthur into engaging in their past relationship again. Queen Guinevere arrives to agree that Morgan should come with them into space so that her son, Prince Mordred, could be given a kingdom of his own - away from Britannia, which is for her own son, Prince Llacheu. Sir Lancelot was not allowed to go to Mount Snowdon to watch for Camelot, the ship, to rise from the Irish Sea because Shalott would be there and it was deemed wise to separate the two of them because of Shalott's love for Lancelot. Vivane, The Lady of the Lake, would help Morgan with raising Camelot from beneath the land. She channelled powerful magical currents from the magical realm of Albion, through The Rift beneath Stonehenge, and into Morgan. Morgan was then able to act as a conduit and take possession of the ship buried deep down. This caused all of Great Britain to shake and Lancelot was almost crushed by a falling stone of Stonehenge. After almost destroying Ireland in the raising of the ship, it was finally airbornePan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Camelot first went to Mercury, pinning the entire crew against the walls of the ship for their own safety during transitPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When Arthur found Mercury to be nothing but a boring rock in space, he had the ship fast-travel to Venus. When Tom a'Lincoln found life-signs on the planet he suggested an Away Team explore the planet. The first Away Team were a bunch of red-tabards and they were melted by acid rain. Spacesuits were discovered on Camelot and Sir Bedievere modified them to have tabards to depict the insignia of each knight. Sir Lancelot was chosen to lead the next Away Team and with several knights, including his own son Sir Galahad and the son of Arthur, Prince Mordred. When they came across an unusual rock-man creature, Lancelot attacked it with a spear. The spear bounced off but the rock-man didn't attack and Lancelot soon found they were friendly people. After the mission, one of the rock-men decided to join the Camelot Crew and was dubbed Andy by the humans. When Camelot arrived at the planet Mars they found a fleet of perennial ships there, under the command of Chancellor Ctatherine of the Jupiterian Empire. They revealed to the humans that they had found an identical ship to Camelot in orbit around Mars, which they had called The Hopeful. Admiral Ltexi requested to temporarily join the Camelot Crew so that she could compare Camelot to The Hopeful for better understandingPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Saturn Main articles: 65 | 70 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | See also: Saturn Ltexi introduced the humans to the Kryptons of the planet Saturn, the sixth planet in the solar system. The Kryptons had not achieved space flight so Prince Mordred hoped to keep up the pretence that they, humans, had. Lancelot was part of the diplomatic envoy that went to the X-Krypton City to initiate diplomatic talks. The Black Knight remained on guard outside the X-Krypton Custodian House. After lengthy discussions with the three Custodians, Gamma Pans, Omega Wier and Phoenix Tram, a sudden attack on the city is announced. Before the knights could debate on whether they ought to assist, The Black Knight rushes into battle, which earned admiration from Lancelot who was just as keen to step into the fray. The group find the raiders and help to defend the X-Kryptons along side Gamma Pans. The Kryptons wear protective liquid armour and use energy weapons to attack the knights. Their conventional weapons are thwarted and even the magic of The Faerie Knight is absorbed by the armour. The magical weapons, Clarent, of Prince Mordred, and Arondight, of Sir Lancelot are much more affective. Gamma Pans interrogated one of the captives and discovered, through a marking on the man's palm, that they are G-Kryptons who are meant to be allied with the X-Kryptons. Because of this betrayal, the X-Kryptons would declare war. Sir Lancelot convinced Arthur to join the war on the side of the X-Kryptons because of the betrayal, a great sin to the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur's army arrived to find that the Kryptons had very small numbers in their militaries. He and Lancelot are disappointed that the battle would be so easy, especially given the Kryptons hadn't even considered city walls for defence. When the battle began, Arthur used Excalibur to blind the enemies ahead of the attack. Sir Galahad, Lancelot's son, went into battle fearlessly with a laser sword he acquired in battle. Thus they easily won and upon their victory they made their victory parade through the streets of G-Krypton City before they came to the G-Krypton Custodian House. King Arthur went in with Sir Tristram and Sir Kay but the remaining Custodian, Flannel Bags, didn't understand English. The X-Krypton Custodians, Omega Wier and Gamma Pans entered and King Arthur declared that he was the conqueror of the city. Days later and the conquest has not gone well as the Kryptons find the human concepts of buildings and money to be too alien to understand. Flannel Bags and Omega Wier would then inform Arthur that they had been duped by Gamma Pans who knew the original raiders were actually L-Kryptons but wanted a war with the G-Kryptons. Arthur was furious. He ordered Bedivere to arrange the withdrawal of humans from Saturn but he, Sir Kay, Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristram, Sir Caelia and Prince Mordred went on the hunt for Gamma PansPan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They chase down Gamma Pans to The Forsaken Valley, ruins of Saturn. Sir Tristram warned Arthur that the valley is known to be haunted by restless spirits of ancient Kryptons but Arthur declares it would therefore be a great addition to their adventurous tales. As they progress, with Sir Caelia scouting ahead, night descends upon them and their way is lit by the ancient structures. A feeling of dread swept over them before the dust-ghosts emerge and attack the group. The find that normal physical attacks don't work against the ghosts but their magical means, such as Excalibur, Arondight and Clarent, do. Mordred was consumed by fear caused by a dust-ghost until Caelia hit him with a rock to bring back his senses. Caelia's magic works the best against the ghosts, though even the beam-bow of Tristram was able to stun them temporarily. Arthur and Omega Wier ride ahead and leave the rest to deal with the ghosts before they retreat back to the mountain. Dust-ghosts chased them through the city but they made it to the other side where Arthur attacked Gamma Pans. The X-Krypton tried to use the Lightning Amulet to protect himself but Arthur overcame him. At the last moment Pans called Arthur a traitor for siding with Omega Wier but before he could ask what he meant, Wier had the Lightning Amulet for herself. Wier had tricked both Arthur and Pans and now had the amuletPan Post 74, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Wier created a cocoon of lightning magic that sucked in and destroyed the dust-ghosts around them. Arthur and Gamma run away, riding Llamrei. As they approached the other knights Arthur shouted at them to run. They retreat toward the mountain that led them into the valley and Sir Caelia, upon her dire wolf, reached the peak first. She used her own lightning magic against the storm of Wier but this only seems to make the magical storm even bigger. Static strikes the group when they also reach the peak until the storm suddenly dissipated. The magic had used up all of the aether in the area and left Omega Wier without fuel for his amulet. Arthur sent the knights back down after Wier while Gamma Pans admitted that a rumour told how his own ancestors stole the amulet from Wier's ancestors. He then requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King told them how his people had grown complaisant on the over reliance of technology and were dying out as a result. Sir Lancelot asked how they could help but the Fayrie King seemed resigned to his peoples' fate. Lancelot then declared it was their lack of faith in the Christian God and their faith in the HorseGod that was the problem. Prince Mordred quickly defused the situation by requesting that they be allowed to look at the aether processors. They found that the processors were powered by an unusual sphere, that Merlin the Younger compared to that of Camelot. Urged on by his father, Sir Galahad approached the beautiful Admiral Ltexi and fell to one knee and pledged himself to her. She accepted the compliment, much to Lancelot's surprise, and Galahad was filled with elation. Ltexi and the knights would travel to Neptune the old-fashioned way, while King Arthur's separate group were to travel there via the Dream Gate. They returned to Camelot via a spaceboatPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 '' The humans of Space Britain arrived at Outpost Finagle - a station that provided endless leisure activities to all manner of species from across the MultiversePan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Sir Lancelot took his son, Sir Galahad, to a strip bar. When Galahad wanted to ask his father something important, Lancelot thought he wanted to know about sex with a woman and began to explain. Galahad actually wanted to ask about his mother, who he had never met, but Lancelot avoided the question until the announcer came on. Much to the horror of the two men, the strippers turn out to be male bunny strippers and they fleePan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) ''Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 King Caradoc, in a plot to force King Arthur to his will, kidnapped Queen Guinevere outside of her hotel room. Along with Guinevere was also Queen Iseult, so he, and his mercenaries, took them both. Caradoc took them to the Tower of Observance and the knights closest to the tower responded immediately. This included Sir Lancelot, Sir Robin, Sir Aggravain and Sir Palamedes. The knights found the lower level of the tower to be empty and decided to attempt to use the lift to get upstairs. As they are Medieval knights, they had limited experience with lifts and they were all afraid of the contraption. They braved the mechanism, however, in order to rescue the two queens, though it took a great deal of mental deduction to work it. Sir Robin terrified everyone by bouncing up and down as the lift ascended. Caradoc revealed to Guinevere that he knew the plan would work because Princess Guinevak told him of Arthur's weakness for Guinevere. Suddenly the knights burst in and slew the mercenaries. Caradoc held a knife to Guinevere's throat, certain he was safe as the knights wouldn't risk her life. He underestimated Lancelot's skill and certainty, however, as Lancelot thrust his sword with deadly accuracy to kill the Welsh king. To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old Republic. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow Camelot arrived at the planet Orinoco Flow and were forced to hire the services of Kapil Anniruddha, a soothsayer, to help make predictions for the battle due to the short window of time in which the Dread Fortress could actually be assaulted, lest it be submerged by the planet's ocean for the entire remaining yearLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sirs Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and The Black Knight were amongst the very first Knights of the Round Table to make landfall and begin the attack. They instantly came under have plasma fire for the soldiers of the Dread Empire. Lancelot was shot in the chest four times in quick succession, though protected by his armoured spacesuit, against the odds and the others decided he ought to just lay down and quit boasting for a whileLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. During the fierce battle against the forces of the Dread Emperor, Sir Bedivere speculates that the Dread Masters were using dark forces of hell to power themselves. This enthused Sir Lancelot who saw it as a holy quest and pointed out that Sir Kay needed the extra holy points in his favour. Kay retorted that Lancelot had Sir Galahad out of wedlock, prompting Galahad to point out that Lancelot still hadn't told him who his mother really is. Lancelot then ran off back into the battle without answeringLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After their victory, Arthur was invited to attended a celebration held by the Old Republic at the Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant. Sir Kay and Sir Lancelot were keen on exploring the lower depths of the planet's entertainment district, the Uscru District, but Arthur insisted they had to attend the opera with him and Queen Guinevere. They had to go through DNA scanners for the security checks, which even confirmed that Sir Kay was the half-brother to Arthur. When Galahad went through it confirmed Lancelot as his father but, surprisingly, it claimed that Guinevere was actually his mother. Only Galahad was privy to this and kept this newfound, wonderous knowledge to himselfLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Lancelot is based on the Sir LancelotLancelot article, Wikipedia. from Arthurian legendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table